Tercera Guerra Mágica
by breizhcatalonia93
Summary: Continuación aprovada del fanfiction de Anatri Potter "Quien llamò a la cigueña, todos los créditos de la história original son suyos. El resto de créditos son de JK Rowling, la creadora de nuestro mundo real. Hay algunos palabras erròneas que se me han colado como "mañana que viene" en vez de "pasado mañana"


PRÓLOGO

Harry se sentía culpable por haber desmembrado a su familia. Sentía, en aquel momento, que necesitaba otra conversación con el que había sido su anciano director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, su más excelso y último protector. Sus padres, Sirius…. Todos los que lo habían intentado proteger habían acabado muertos en el intento, pero Harry no quería que eso volviera a pasar y estaba decidido a arreglarlo todo.

Partió para Moscú con un traslador, ya que ni le apetecía experimentar otra vez la moleta sensación de desaparecerse ni le apetecía realizar un vuelo larguísimo en la situación en la que el mundo mágico se encontraba en ese momento.

Escaldes-Engordany, Andorra

La misteriosa carta que había aparecido en la mesa del niño que vivió en su oficina del departamento de aurores había escandalizado a todo el mundo mágico, no solo al de Gran Bretaña, sino al de todos los países europeos.

La carta había hecho pensar al ministerio de magia británico, que ya había limpiado su imagen corrupta y dictatorial de los tiempos de antes de 1997, que, al referirse su autor a un ser de tres cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una le aparece otra más difícil de cortar, había hecho pensar a dicho órgano dos cosas, primera, que el autor de esa carta se había delatado a sí mismo con su manera de escribir, segunda, que el agresor podía estar organizando un ataque a nivel internacional contra los no-puros de sangre. No había tenido bastante el mundo mágico con las dos guerras anteriores? No se había derramado ya suficiente sangre?

Para discutir esos temas, se habían reunido en el pequeño país pirenaico (que no había tenido nunca protagonismo en el mundo mágico excepto por ser el referente de las últimas palabras de Barty Crouch en el año del último Torneo de los tres magos antes de morir) los ministros de magia de los países más importantes del mundo mágico europeo: Gran Bretaña, Alemania, y Rusia.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la palabra Kingsley Shacklebolt:

Señores, el mundo mágico se encuentra otra vez sobre la influencia de cierto mago oscuro, del cual no sabemos ni el nombre ni la identidad, pero, por su manera de escribir, creemos estar sobre su pista. Nos enfrentamos a una amenaza menor en potencia, debido a que es imposible que el tal mago tenga más poder que Voldemort, pero mayor en dimensiones, ya que la nota que ha dejado da a entender que esta vez va a ser una guerra internacional que solo se puede solucionar de una manera. Uniéndonos, de una vez por todas, con los muggles, para crear una sola comunidad en cada país compuesta por magos y muggles donde cada uno se beneficie de lo bueno del otro.

- Nosotros tenemos experiencia en eso último, dijo el ministro de magia ruso, durante la...

Cállese, le espeto el ministro de magia alemán, Von Brauchtisch, no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones de Historia mágica, conocemos perfectamente que en su país magos y muggles viven juntos y que lo ocultan al resto del mundo.

Señores NO es el momento para discutir, dijo Shacklebolt. Aplazaremos lo que queda de reunión para mañana que viene.

Gran Bretaña

Mientras, el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña se había hecho eco de la noticia de la amenaza a Harry justo después del nacimiento de sus tres hijos con Ginny Weasley.

El profeta, que había perdido el aire corrupto y pro-ministerial que había adoptado durante tiempo atrás, seguía de todas maneras intentando sacar el máximo provecho de la noticia y se había puesto en contacto con la joven pareja para intentarles sacar una exclusiva, a lo que se habían negado tajantemente.

Mientras, Hogwarts había sido puesto en estado de alerta aunque aún no se sabía si comenzaría una tercera guerra mágica.

El panorama era, ciertamente, de pre-guerra, las acciones mágicas como las del mercado de pociones, los precios de animales como las lechuzas, los impuestos para correos mágicos, etc., etc. no paraban de subir.

Se esperaba una comparecencia conjunta de los ministerios de la bautizada como Triple Alianza Mágica (GB, Rusia, y Alemania) para el día siguiente.

Mientras, Ron y Hermione estaban trabajando en sus respectivos puestos cuando oyeron la noticia, que les hizo salir inmediatamente de su despacho para ir al de Harry.

FLASHBACK

Una joven promesa de Quidditch del Moskva Bears, el principal equipo de la capital rusa, sentía una presencia extrañamente familiar en el ambiente previo a su primer partido como buscadora del equipo, aunque no le dio más importancia y salió dispuesta a darlo todo, mientras, contra su voluntad, recordaba unos ojos verdes y una cara sonriente junto con un suave mecido contra el cuerpo de alguien que nunca había conocido. Tambíen recordaba un cierto olor a jazmín.

Su madre adoptiva se lo había dado todo, una educación firme pero tolerante, una niñez agradable, con todo lo que necesitava, pero nunca, nunca se había mostrado dispuesta a contarle nada sobre sus padres biológicos.

El equipo se preparaba para salir al campo, y eso hizo mientras sonaba el himno nacional ruso como era costumbre en los partidos de la liga rusa de Quidditch.

Y entonces lo vió, ahí estaba, con sus ojos verdes y su cicatriz, y mientras lo veía, algo muy doloroso empezó a suceder en la mente de Carrie.


End file.
